


I'm yours

by orphan_account



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A getting together fic. From first meeting to first...</p><p>The style is more script than traditional prose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm completely trash for these two. Apologies for any glaring mistakes

Matron: Nurse Mount, this is Nurse Busby  
P: How'd you do, please, call me Patsy 

They shake hands quickly 

D: How'd you do, I'm Delia 

They maintain eye contact almost too long. And a smirk plays on Delias lips

Matron: I'll leave her in your capable hands Nurse Mount to get all settled in, good day girls 

D: Thank you matron  
P: So..

They share another moment of looking at each other. There's an attraction. They both feel it, warming their stomachs and pulsing through their veins

P: Uh. Ah this way 

***************************  
Both woman are laying lazily on Delia bed, a discarded magazine lays between them. They've subconsciously drawn closer and closer as their alcohol levels increase

P: So you'd never left Wales before moving here?  
D: Not a day in my life  
P: How terribly exotic this must all feel, hospital beds, the matrons tantalising conversation and a city rife with rats and smog

Delia giggles, leaning over to Patsy hands and taking a drag of her cigarette whilst Patsy still holds it, causing her to blush profusely at the closeness.

D: Well there are some perks to moving so far from home

Delia trails her eyes over Patsys breast and flushing neck, Patsy licks her lips subconsciously, knowing she's being watched and almost burning under the brunettes gaze.

P: Enlighten me

Patsy takes a long drag of her cigarette to calm herself, still watching Delia intently.

D: Well for one, me mams stopped trying to marry me off to any Welsh lad she can find. 

Patsy laughs a genuine laugh, infecting Delia instantly 

P: Well yes I imagine that can get quite exhausting  
D: Have you got a boyfriend Pats?  
P: God no, have you?  
D: I've just said haven't I! Never seen what all the fuss is about to be honest 

Patsy pauses for a moment 

P: I'm the same 

Their eyes share the unspoken understanding. This is happening. We are the same.

*****************************

D: Come on Pats it's just a blouse, you really need to learn to share.

Delia smirks, knowing this tactic will work 

P: Fine but don't tell the other girls. I have a reputation to maintain 

With that Delia lifts her top clean off her head, and rummages through the wardrobe. She emerges with the top in her hand 

D: Well you don't fool me, you're a pussy cat Pats. An absolute sweetheart 

Using the brief opportunity Patsy lets her eyes trail over Delias exposed torso. Noticing Delia watch her intently she adds quickly 

P: Well hurry up, I don't need anyone catching you in here prancing around in your skanties  
D: Whys that? 

Delia pulls Patsy blouse over her head, strides towards the redhead, holds her by the waist and leans close to her ear

D: Worried people will get the wrong idea?

Patsy freezes stunned and Delia leans back looking intently into her eyes, before flattening the front and sides of her blouse down, hiding her blush for being so forward. Patsy lights a cigarette and tries shuffling some things around on her desk.

D: So. How do I look?  
P: Lovely Deels. You always look lovely 

*************

Laying awake for the millionth time since she met Delia, Patsy stares at the ceiling .

P: You know she likes you,  
She definitely does,  
She might,  
No she does.  
And you like her,  
Oh god.

Her mind flashes to the memory of Delias exposed chest and Patsy finds her hand creeping underneath the covers 

P: Deels

The silent room echoes with her moans

*************  
D: Hello Pats

Delia says brightly

P: Hello Deels  
D: Did you know it's 6 months today since we met?  
P: My goodness! have you been counting? 

Delia smirks almost shyly.

D: Fancy a tot of whiskey? To celebrate? 

Patsy steps aside to let her into her room

D: Oh! I like your new pictures 

Delia smirked pointing at the photos of various woman adorning the walls 

D: Especially her  
P: I wanted something pretty to look at 

Patsy looks conflicted for a moment before continuing 

P: For when you're not here 

Delia smiles and pours the drinks quickly

D: See. I told you you're a sweetheart 

***************  
In the hallways outside of their rooms in the nursing home.

D: Pats just the person!  
P: Hello Deels  
D: I'm in a bit of a pickle and I need some level headed advice  
P: Then you've come to the right place  
D: See here's the thing... Wait

Delia grabs patsy by the wrist and pulls her into her room, drops her voice and pulls patsy close, she whispers

D: There's something I've wanted to do for the longest time and I'm afraid if I don't do it now I never will  
P: Goodness what it is ? 

Patsy face is full of concern.  
Delia releases a shaky exasperated breath

D: You, you fool! 

Patsy raises her eyebrows

D: I think .. I think you like me  
P: Of course I..  
D: I think you like me like a man likes a woman

Patsy freezes, her eyes connect with Delias, urging her to continue. Urging her to keep being brave. Patsy moves her head in a small nod. Delia leans in and whispers directly into her ear

D: I think you wonder how my skin feels, what my lips taste like, what it would feel like to be in my arms, how it would f..  
P: I.. I  
D: I think you feel it and long for it as I do. And I can't go on like this anymore. I won't 

Delia moves her head slowly. Their lips are millimetres apart, the sounds of their heavy breathing fills the room . Patsy finally breaks the silence 

P: Delia if you don't kiss me I think I shall die 

With a sigh their lips touch

**********

D: I don't know why you insist on kicking me out so early, you never used to before we...

Delia smirks and stares into Patsys eyes

P: Yes but now it's different  
D: How?!

Delia looks at Patsy lips. She wants her and Patsy can feel it 

P: If you keep looking at me like that Deels I shan't have any resolve left at all

Her lust pumps through her veins, making her pupils dilate. Delia thinks she's never seen a more beautiful sight 

D : Stop looking so beautiful and I might be tempted to leave

Patsy blushes and leans in to kiss her. Since that day, the first, their kisses have become a frequent occurrence. Sneaking them at every opportunity. Both of them revelling in the intimacy, in the romance, in each other. And despite the quantity, patsy marvels how each and every one gets her heart fluttering like the first. 

************

Another evening, another night in bed staring at the ceiling as her body hums with desire. It was meant to be easier once they confessed, but it's harder. Lusting from afar is one thing, but knowing the feeling is mutual is a completely different ball game. The desire to be proper is quickly depleting and Delia wonders how much longer she can continue keeping her hands off her redhead. What she wouldn't give to.. 

There's the faintest knock at the door. Delia hops out of bed and creeps the door open

D: Pats?  
P: It's only me 

Delia drags her in and patsy runs a hand through her red hair, perching precariously on the edge of Delias desk

P: Deels I.. 

She looks intensely into Delias eyes

P: I can't take it any more Deels. I can't sleep when all I want is you 

She tucks a stray Brunette hair behind Delias ear, holding her jaw in her hand. They gaze into each other eyes for an excruciating moment 

P: I can't fight it anymore 

In an instant their lips smash together with force. Moans are whispered and hands are lost in hair and fabric. Every moment, every kiss, drags them closer and closer to a point of no return. 

Patsy takes Delias hand and shakily places it under her top, onto her exposed chest. Both of them sigh at the contact. Delia looks into her eyes and Patsy nods a small nod 

P: Take me Delia, I'm yours

In one swift movement Delia lifts patsy onto the desk, forcing her legs around her waist, and using her spare hand pulls their hips together. Patsys desperate moans are swallowed by Delias hungry kisses. As Delia assaults her neck Patsy moans

D: You're mine 

Within moments the pair are overcome with desire. All sensible and rational thoughts disappear as Delia runs her hand up Patsys exposed thigh and claims her. 

With a gasp they both pause, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Straight into their souls

D: I.. I love you Patsy  
P: I love you Delia 

A tear slips down Delias face as she moves rhythmically into the redhead. Mentally capturing every sound, every smell, every look. 

Patsy feels unleashed from her mind, her body's desire controls her and she feels wild. As she comes completely undone, she feels whole for the first time in her life . 

 

***********


End file.
